


If Only For Tonight

by 25 dimensions (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/25%20dimensions
Summary: 去年给aaron的生贺30.12.19 for 26.12.19*开头部分对话的另一方是Cristiano Ronaldo
Relationships: Aaron Ramsey/Gareth Bale, Gareth Bale/Aaron Ramsey





	If Only For Tonight

...  


"你去过马德里吗？"那人突然问道。  


"没有。"他的回答干脆利落。他看了一眼对方；觉得那人说出这种话实在有些冒失，不符合他的冒失。他也许懂得这个问题的含义，在这一天，一年以来难得的假期的前一天晚上，但也许不懂，关于什么，人的心需要多久重建，诸如此类的，而他才来到这座城市不足半年。那人没有说话。这时他觉得他应该说点什么：作为对他终结了这个话题的一点表达歉意的补偿。但他实在想不起什么。于是他为那人又倒了一杯酒，杜松子酒摇摇晃晃在酒杯里挂上一层一层下一秒就消失的泡沫。  


"我一般直接回卡迪夫。这种时候人们都会回去，然后在熟悉的地方相互见见面。"  


他开始说废话。也许有时候有用的废话不比什么都不说更糟，他想。就像他自己说的那样，阿隆·拉姆塞是一个humble的人，这个humble可以有多种含义。他知道这个人根本不会在意他说的是什么地方，即使他们在那里踢过欧冠决赛，并且赢了，但他感到一种这样说的必要性。  


"有时候，——原来有时候，我也待在伦敦。"  


他不再说话。其实原本他还可以说点什么别的，在后面，作为一句废话的注释，那样它就显得有了点意义，但他觉得这样就够了。那人看着他，——他不觉得杜松子酒会让人立刻感到醉了，这也是他为什么选这个的原因，他觉得在他很小的时候听说过一位金发的伦敦女人，喝杜松子酒就像喝水一样。但他现在开始想到诸如此类的没什么意义的东西。  


第二天早上他像以往一样惯例醒来，没有什么头痛之类的宿醉后遗症，但在他如同被抹去之后残留的短暂记忆里，他记得那人最后说，也有可能不是最后，他说，你看，有些东西，我们什么都不知道。  


白天他到街上逛了逛，像以往的每个休息日一样，——几个月以来的以往，有时坐下来的时候想了想那人说的话，然后往前摸索过那段记忆前留白的时间，然后找到他们一开始的对话。  


他去过马德里。但没什么意义，不需要说。他歪了歪头，那时他正坐在一家咖啡店里，随便点了一杯意式卡布奇诺，在窗边坐下，此刻他往窗外看了看。一切都准备好了迎接圣诞节。他还需要一点额外的时间来准备，在平安夜之前，在苹果降临每一个壁炉旁的温暖餐桌之前，在雨或雪飘落在他肩膀和头顶之前。  


阿隆·拉姆塞今年28岁，——再次归队时就会是29岁了，他不会那么容易地犯孩子脾气，也没那么容易想家，或者想别的地方。但有的人会，和年龄没什么关系，——与其说是想，不如说是需要一个想的地方，或者干脆需要一个家。这时，他趁热把卡布奇诺喝完，觉得这话说得有些过分了，于是起身离开。  


他在一处石阶上坐了一会儿。天黑的时间变早，还没到该回家的时候。这座陌生的城市——尚且陌生——的灯光散落在视野之内的无数角落，像天穹之上遥远的神一样的光。他突然不知道回家有什么意义，他可以活在他所能看见的每一盏灯里，现在就化成原子，化成光，化成其他的什么东西。他将在意大利的某座城市里存在于任何地方。  


从某种时候起，他开始对这种莫名其妙的想法无动于衷。他也不会找个地方把他们写下来，像他以前听说过南威尔士的另一群年轻人所会做的那样，即使以那种方式，每个人都能成为所有人中的一员。他身上的反光开始变为冷色时，他接通了电话，且直到接通后，才知道事情有多难以预料。  


加雷斯·贝尔问他是否在家。他想也没想就说在，此后才想起来问，你说哪里？就好像那人误用了西班牙语和他说话一样。我不在家，他沮丧地说，虽然这种沮丧毫无来由。我在任何地方，啊，不，我是说一个我也不太知道在哪里，但导航应该能找到的地方。发给我定位，他听见那人在电话里对他说，他在接下来按动手机屏幕时就按照他脑海中的这句话去做。最后他做完这件事，关上手机，在那里又坐了几秒钟——然后点开通话记录。  


你在都灵？  


刚到。  


他感到五雷轰顶。他说不出话，但是雪确实下起来了。他最终也没有再向话筒中说一句话，也不知道那人说了什么，怎样挂了电话，——他在飘在世界上空然后落在世界上各个角落的雪里静坐着，手机握在手里，靠在一侧脸上，像是刚刚接到过世界末日的通知电话。  


车灯晃过他的眼前。车辆驶过在白色的路面上压出两道宽阔的深黑的印痕，他站起身，为使他显得不那么像流浪者或者一个离家出走的人。他看到那个人，厚重的深灰色高领大衣领口处压到脸颊，周遭围绕着在车内的温暖空气，雪落在肩头时变成浮起的水珠，像在伦敦清晨的浓雾里穿行。  


"很想看雪？你应该记得多穿一点的，"他听见那人声音里略带着笑声。  


"忘记了。"他努力活动了一下变得僵硬的脸部肌肉，抬起眼对他笑了笑。"也不怎么冷。"  


他看着那人暗光和呼吸间的白雾后辨不出色彩的蓝眼睛。世界是一块冰，只有他们呼出的白气融化了人们之间的冰层，但有些人们被冰冻住的时候之间的距离太过遥远永远也不能见面。他在雾水后面把有些冰冷的唇贴在那人的唇上，想起更遥远的城市某一角屋顶敲着夏日新雨的酒馆，在那里他们第一次听闻凯利·琼斯的歌词。You can do all the things that you like to do.在半掩门帘后的隔间他喝着瑞可德林的起泡酒，他喜欢那些开瓶时涌上玻璃瓶颈再溢出瓶口的泡沫，尽管那人不喝酒，这看起来像他一个人的狂欢。但他把流出白色泡沫的瓶口递到那人眼前，隔着沾满唇边的泡沫和他接吻，然后问他是否还那么讨厌酒的味道。虽然答案从来就没变过。  


他开始想要一杯酒。或者说脑海里有想要一杯酒那样的疯狂。当他们坐上那人的车回家，在车里他嘴唇的温度开始逐渐上升，他开始说很多东西，该说的不该说的，像浸酒一样的，飘散到空中去将使所有听闻的人耳根发红的，但全部无关他们以外那个错综复杂的世界。  


你停车。他突然说，不像命令，更像是某种请求。即使他觉得那人并没有意识到。他看了他一眼，在询问之前，沿街把车停了下来。他伸手拔下车钥匙，凑过去再次吻上那人的唇。  


在填满外界的冰冷空气里异常温暖的狭窄空间，那个过分的纵容像他今天对自己所有想法的纵容一样过分。但他欣然接受了。在安静中只有愈演愈烈的呼吸声，世界上其他部分的冰块被另一部分的人们抛之脑后，他骨骼里冰冻的小星星在吵闹的夏天来临时融化，在滚烫的阳光下将那人身体里的碎玻璃熔成透明而无可摧毁的新肌骨。细碎的话语在低沉得有些沙哑的嗓中产生，与气息里发红的耳廓相撞，分不清是谁，好似在久别重逢的这一天，他们把十年里所有的梦境都做了交换，沉睡的小男孩醒来后床头的礼物，金色阳光里的城市镀上的闪光的纯金边缘，白龙肩上的圣乔治降临战后的古城，在废墟上低声抽泣着忏悔他的来迟。还有在无数个相别的夜晚半夜里半梦半醒的独白，他们从脑海里流淌的神话里听到，在此之前只是互相都只能记起，却讲不出一字一句的内容。  


直到那人握住他的手腕，清澈的烈酒在他浅色的虹膜中封闭着，他伸手稍加梳理好那人的头发，从车窗后的平台上重新找出他拔下的钥匙递给他。  


远吗，那人问。他摇摇头。那人把钥匙收好，示意他推门下车。地上的积雪逐渐成了半透明的水，雪没落到地上就变成了雨，雨挟在风里，从他如命脉般流淌的血液里到来的风，雨像每一次从前的雨水落进他骨骼深处凝成冰冻的小星星。他抬手拨开都灵城灰色的雨幕，落向这座城市每一寸土地上的星星碎片和流动的夜幕一起落在他肩头。当他看着那人，肩头落上同样的雨和黑夜时，逝者如斯的某些东西像他遗落在某一个夏天每一滴雨里的破碎成原子的世界重新向他汇集，汇成一条透明而滚烫的河流，不顾一切地，流淌在那个理性动物所在的错误而荒唐的世界里。  


我应该去过马德里。他突然这样想，——他打算重新这样说，在那人再次同他说起什么的时候：他没有在那里度过圣诞假期，但在2019年欧冠决赛的时候他去过马德里，不过不解释原因。虽然，他想，有些此地无银。


End file.
